


Shock and Awe

by DianaMoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Acting, Alternate Canon, Friendship, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's finally making a name for himself in L.A., but he's more worried about Kurt's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round Three of the Puckurt Drabble Off. My prompt was 'shock'. It may be a little rough as I don't remember if I got this properly beta'd, but it was looked over. Originally written before the ep showing Puck as The Pucker Man, and I only had the behind the scenes pics to go by. This was hard to keep under the word limit and hope you enjoy. ^^

He was shocked when he got the call back. Seriously, he had done it on a whim. The auditions were being held in the office across from his new dentist's office, and he wanted to know why there was like a swarm of muscled dudes leaving the office. It was for a commercial with a super hero theme, so he thought why not. It was only a few lines of dialogue that he had to memorize, and that was cake compared to Glee. He auditioned and forgotten about it.

Two days later, and he was getting fitted for a costume—he didn't understand the need for extra padding when he had enough muscles of his own, but whatever, he had an awesome red 'Hawk now. The first commercial was 'local', but a hit, and soon enough he was lined up for a whole slew of gigs as "Super Puck." He hadn't told anyone one back home about his new TV personality, a little embarrassed despite having fun. He did hint to Kurt about it in their somewhat weekly chats on Facebook. It was always when they both were playing some sort of game on there, Kurt letting off steam at work, and Puck just getting bored whenever he had to update his pool's business page. It was through said weekly chat that he found out about what the hobbit had did. Puck was furious and if it wasn't for Kurt calming him down, Puck might've booked a trip to Lima to punch the idiot's lights out. Actually, every day after he found out, he still had to tamp down that thought.

It had been a few weeks since, and it annoyed Puck whenever he glanced at Kurt or Anderson's page to see their status as 'It's complicated'. He had long since unfriended Anderson and refused any messages from the guy. Kurt was always his boy first and didn't matter if he and Anderson had bonded a bit. Puck didn't know why he became more obsessed with seeing how Kurt was everyday, but soon enough he was checking Facebook even at work. So while still fully costumed, but on a break, Puck checked Facebook and saw the new relationship status. Nothing and no one stopped him this time. He didn't even bother changing, going straight to the airport and booking a flight then and there. But not to Lima.

Almost six hours later, and "Super Puck" finally found himself at Rachel and Kurt's place in New York City. Luckily, it was Kurt who answered the door. At first he was completely frozen in shock. Here was Puck in a red and black superhero costume with a ridiculous red 'Hawk wig. But Kurt's shock soon wore off and the damn diva was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. "Oh Puck! You don't know how much I needed that!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging him, not asking why Puck was there. Puck hugged back, smiling softly. "I know, babe."


End file.
